manifestación
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: un hombre escoge a una mujer y nadie dice nada, ahora, un hombre escoge a otro hombre, mmm a regañadientes lo aceptan, bien! ahora pongámonos mas difícil, por que la vida no se cansa de joder al prójimo ( saga x kanon)


manifestación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

un hombre escoge a una mujer y nadie dice nada, ahora, un hombre escoge a otro hombre, mmm a regañadientes lo aceptan, bien! ahora pongámoslo mas difícil, por que la vida no se cansa de joder al prójimo ( saga x kanon o seria kanon x saga? )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

un hombre, escoge a una mujer y nadie dice nada, ahora bien, un hombre, escoge a otro hombre, mmm la cosa se pone distinta, pero al final y a regañadientes lo terminan aceptando. Bien! ahora pongámoslo mas difícil, un hombre, se enamora, pero! no solo de otro hombre, ahora agreguémosle el factor de que aquel es nada mas y nada menos que su hermano y para acabarla de joder su gemelo, no se si a eso se le pueda llamar tener una relación amorosa o un nivel enfermizo de narcicismo. como creen que actuara la gente? bueno, no es muy difícil imaginárselo cierto?

pues aquí estoy, un joven, un hombre hecho y derecho, en su plena juventud a los 28 años, de 1.85 de estatura, cuerpo atlético, piel tostada, unos ojos esmeralda y un cabello color azul, ok eso si es raro pero no pueden negar que es atractivo además me llega asta la cintura que hasta a las mujeres les da envidia, un rosto de modelo, soy europeo, dioses! si quisiera podría ir a cualquier estudio de grabación y aun sin saber una mierda de actuación me darían el papel estelar!

no es por presumir pero...joder soy perfecto!

y en lo emocional y mental, pues si tengo uno que otro trauma pero puff nada que una terapia no pueda arreglar, como cualquier otro.

pero aun así parece que nunca será suficiente...

pero no me pienso agobiar por eso ahora, me encuentro tranquilo, recostado en el fresco pasto del parque central en Atenas, usando las piernas de mi hermano como almohada mientras lee, es fin de semana, hay mucha gente a nuestro al redor, niños, parejas, familias, quizá por eso nadie se detiene a observarnos mejor y pasamos desapercibidos, solo como unos hermanos cualquiera que salieron a pasar un buen rato.

si...que tranquilo

-inmoral!

día...

-pero que carajos...?

oh no! genial! en verdad! y así, de la nada y como si no tuvieran nada mejor pinche que hacer, y es obvio que no por que aquí andan, una , no muy grande, manifestación de homofóbicos, dioses! pensé que ya se avían extinto, pero no, aquí andan jodiendo al prójimo.

-mmmm! - me removí perezoso en las piernas de mi hermano mientras saga apenas y aparta la vista del libro para ver de reojo la manifestación - diles que se callen!

-todos tienen derecho a expresarse, kanon, incluso los que están equivocados...

-no me interesa! mándalos a otra dimensión o yo que se!

-hehe

me pare con desanimo viendo el montón de tontos que se avían reunido alrededor de un quiosco, entrecerré los ojos para leer mejor las estupideces que tenían escritos en sus carteles, gritaban no se que madres desde un micrófono y se me ocurrió una idea

-ven!

-eh? que?

arrastre a mi hermano hacia la multitud, cuando vio mi cara que de seguro era una extraña combinación de diversión y maldad, se resistió.

-kanon! no, ni lo pienses

-no hare nada malo, me voy a manifestase igual, que no tengo derecho?

-hn

llegue al quiosco y casi aviento al tipo del micrófono arrebatándoselo.

-ah, hola, mi nombre es kanon de géminis y el es mi hermano gemelo saga, venimos a manifestarnos y saben lo que pienso de sus ideas anticuadas? - jale a saga que se trataba de esconder detrás mío y le plante un beso, pero de esos que te violan, ni supo como reaccionar, le tome las manos e hice que la supusiera en mi cintura, por el rabillo del ojo veía las caras de , en su mayoría señoras mayores que se les caía la quijada hasta el suelo, unos se volteaban indignados, otros le tapaban los ojos a sus hijos, por dios ni que fuéramos que o que!?, pero me valió y seguí con mi intento de asfixiar a saga, cuando nos separamos solo dije - eso opino

silencio, fue lo único que atinaron a hacer, y eso ya es mucho considerando que es un lugar publico.

de repente se escucho un aplauso, era de un pequeño en la zona de juegos, que nos miraba con una sonrisa, luego otro, y otro, una pareja de jóvenes novios por las bancas, una bolita de amigas, y así en poco los mas jóvenes del lugar nos comenzaron a aplaudir, supongo que lo tomaron como un acto de valentía irreverente, en verdad lo hice para joder al igual que ellos pero bueno.

los manifestantes casi nos linchan hay mismo, tuvieron que irse pero seguro no se quedarían callados e irían a joder a otro lado, por lómenos ya no me van a molestar, saga y yo regresamos a acostarnos al pasto, una que otra persona nos miraba pero contrario a todo pronostico nos dedicaba sonrisas amables, debo admitir que eso nos libero un poco, no es como si nos importara lo que digan de nosotros pero por lómenos nos hiso sentir con la libertad de abrasarnos y besarnos en publico, después de todo y como dijo mi hermano, todos tienen derecho expresarse, y abecés, hasta los que están equivocados.


End file.
